Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A robotic device includes a mechanical agent, usually an electro-mechanical machine that is guided by a computer program or electronic circuitry. Robots can be autonomous or semi-autonomous and range from humanoid designs, to large industrial designs with jointed arms and end effectors to perform specialized tasks.
Such robotic devices may include several joints configured to enable the robotic device to perform a variety of functions and movements. For example, a humanoid robotic device may include hip joints, ankle joints, and/or wrist joints. In some example operations, such joints of a robotic device may use rotational motion to perform desired functions. Motions of robotic joints may be controlled by actuators, which may be operated by a source of energy such as electric current or hydraulic fluid pressure. The actuators may convert the energy into motion, such as to rotate a joint of a robotic device.